The Administrative Core (Admin Core) of the YALE-TCC will: 1) provide leadership, governance, integration, and fiscal oversight of the YALE-TCC, 2) coordinate, support, and evaluate all YALE-TCC research and related consortium activities, 3) lead internal and external YALE-TCC media, outreach, and communication strategies, and 4) ensure the YALE-TCC produces timely and high quality products, guarantees compliance with federal regulations, and leads YALE-TCC reporting functions. The Admin Core prioritizes minimizing YALE-TCC member burden and facilitating a collaborative and cohesive network of partners. The Admin Core proposes a governance and leadership structure that includes representation of YALE-TCC members and partners at every level. The Admin Core works closely with every other YALE-TCC Core and the embedded research subprojects to guarantee success of the proposed research and programmatic activities.